Trick-Or-What?
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: Halloween with the Swan Jones' family. From costumes to trick-or-treat, to parties. Killian doesn't understand this holiday. One thing he does understand? He loves spending it with Emma Swan (The next chapter in my Killian Jones Misunderstands WWM holidays)


**A/N: Hey guys, so I have come back with another in my Killian misunderstands, world without magic holidays. It's time for Halloween. Now if you didn't know before, all of these stories are linked. so if you haven't read Thanksgiving With The Charmings, In Which Killian Jones Misunderstands Christmas, What is A Cupid? And Why is It Shooting At Me?, or Independence and Explosions. You might want to read. Because there is definitely some things that would be explained. Though I suppose you could read it on its own.**

 **Also, I'm sorry for any mistakes, due to life, my beta has stepped down, and I am once again without a OUAT beta.**

 **Warning: Unbeta'd**

 **Disclaimer: I Robin still alive? Then I would say no.**

 **pairings: Captain Swan, Snowing, Outlaw Queen**

 **~~Halloween~~**

Killian had no idea, who Han Solo was, or why Emma insisted he dress up like him, nor did he understand why Henry, who was wearing a brown robe, was dancing around waving a glowing sword in the living-room. He also had no clue, what was taking Swan so long, to get ready.

The door at the top of the steps opened, and finally, Emma appeared. She had her blonde hair bound to the side of her head in tight buns. White fabric pooling over her, "Help me, Obi Wan. You're my only hope." She said dramatically.

Killian tilted his head, eyeing his heavily pregnant fiancé, as she came down the steps, "Obi Wan? I thought I was, Han… Solo?" he asked.

Henry whisked past him, "I'm Obi Wan, Killian." He informed, holding up his glowing sword. "See, I even have his lightsaber."

He gave Emma a look that said, "save me"

Emma laughed, ruffling her son's hair, "Henry, we haven't done the movie night in a while. We barely got through Disney movies, let alone Star Wars."

Henry shook his head, "Time for another movie night…" He mumbled, going back to fake fighting some invisible person in the living room. Killian fought the urge to correct the lad on his form, as he did a rather sloppy lunge over the sofa.

"Henry!" Emma scolded, "Watch out for the lamps!"

Henry waved over the couch, with a muffled apology, as Killian turned to Emma, "So. What's the plan?" he asked, hand and prosthetic resting on her hips, he was informed that Han Solo, did not in fact have a hook for a hand, and adjusted to compensate.

Emma pecked his lips, "Well, first, we take the kid trick-or-treating. Then, we meet with Regina and my parents at Granny's. Apparently, Granny throws one hell of a Halloween party."

He gave her a confused look, one eyebrow popped in question, "Trick-or-what? What's that?" The rest he could figure out, as the word party usually meant the same thing, even during holidays. Trick-or-treating on the other hand… he had no bloody clue.

His fiancé chuckled, "you go door to door, and kids knock and ask for candy. If they don't give it to them? Well, then they get the trick. Usually means eggs and toilet paper."

He scoffed, "I thought you were encouraging the lad to be a hero, luv." He shook his head, "And yet here you are, sending him out to prank and beg for candy."

Emma laughed, "It's mostly harmless. I mean, I used to do it. I think I turned out okay."

"I always said there was a little pirate in you, Swan." He joked, tapping her chin with his forefinger.

Emma raised a brow, "I thought we figured that out about eight and a half months ago?" she smirked when he turned red, glancing down at her swollen stomach.

"That…" he started, floundering as he tried to formulate an answer.

Emma just laughed, and took his hand, "I'm kidding, Killian. Now let's go." There was a thump as Henry missed yet another lunge, almost knocking a chair over in the living room, "Preferably, before Obi Wan gets himself grounded."

"I'm okay!" Henry declared, popping to his feet from behind one of the plush chairs.

 **~~Halloween~~**

If Killian thought it was odd, just having Henry dressed as a 'Jedi' he didn't expect to find every other child in Storybrooke to be out, dressed in strange costumes. Though he did find it rather funny, as he watched a tiny Frankenstein's monster walk up to Whale and shout "Trick-or-treat!"

Nor could he hide his smile as a small knight and princess ran away from Regina's house with candied apples on sticks in each hand. He looked at Emma, as she walked with her thirteen-year-old, imagining a year from now, with his own little prince, or princess, dressed in a ridiculous costume, toddling about, begging for candy.

Emma caught his eye, and winked, as one of Henry's peanut butter cups appeared in her hand, and she motioned for him to keep quiet.

"Twick-o-tweet!" came a small voice from behind them. Killian turned and looked down, and found little Alexandra holding up a little bag. She was wearing a little pirate outfit, set with an eyepatch over one eye, and a plastic hook over her left hand. She grinned up at him expectantly.

"Well, look at you, such a little pirate you are, tell me, little luv. How did you get your cool hook?" he asked, tapping it with his fake hand, "Mine is nowhere near this cool." He glanced up as Ashley came over, having finally caught up with the exuberant tot.

Alexandra beamed, "Mommy find at the store!" she told him, "But no worry! I still have a 'and!" she told him, pulling the hook off, making Killian chuckle.

"Good to know, lass." He looked back at Emma, "Swan, do we have a treat for the little pirate?" he asked.

Emma smiled, glancing sadly down at her stolen candy, and with a sigh, she extended it to him.

Killian dropped it into her bag, as Ashley shook her head at them, "Sorry. She just really, loves pirates right now. Especially Jake, from Disney Channel."

"Jake? I've never heard of that pirate." Killian mentioned, as Alexandra started hopping and singing.

"Jus, off da shore of nererlan, a 'ideaway a sea! Yo Ho! Let's go!" she cried.

Killian glanced at the tot, then back at Ashley. "Neverland?"

"Jake, and Nererland Piwate!" Alexandra shouted, "Dey fight cap'n hook!" she told him, "he always steal da fun!"

"Oh, does he?" Killian asked, raising a brow. Ashley gave him an apologetic look, but Killian just shook his head, "He sounds like quite the pirate, lass."

"A good pirate, never takes anything that isn't theirs." She told him seriously.

Killian raised an eyebrow at Ashley questioningly.

"It's a kid's show." She explained.

Emma shook her head, "I'm thinking that might be one we skip on, stick to the Sesame Street, huh?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Don't want our little pirate to get confused." She said solely to Killian.

"Aye luv, that might be best." With a wave at Ashley, and her excited little pirate, the trio carried on.

 **~~Halloween~~**

The little bell over the door rang, as Killian, Emma, and Henry walked in. Emma was limping a little, despite assuring Killian she was fine. Saying that the baby was just making her a little more tired than usual, and that she just needed to sit down for a bit. She rubbed her stomach softly, "Almost can't wait for this one to get here." She said. Killian couldn't help but worry, as Emma winced a little in pain.

"Swan? Are you okay?"

She patted his hand, "I'm fine, baby just stretched into my kidney a little." She assured, "It's nothing. I just gotta relax for a little bit. Maybe that and get some cocoa?" she offered, giving him a hopeful look.

He nodded, going to the bar, and getting three drinks to go around, before joining Emma and her family.

He placed one mug in front of Emma, as Henry came up behind with the other two mugs, sliding into the booth beside her.

It seemed the party was in full swing, people laughing and drinking, and a couple of the dwarves were already drunk, and attempting karaoke. Everybody in the diner seemed to be wearing costumes, Ruby was dressed as a Dorothy, while her girlfriend Dorothy was dressed up like a wolf. Archie was dressed up like Spiderman, the spandex really, not a great look. As well as many others, dressed in costumes that he had no names for. It seemed that aside from Dorothy and Ruby, people had avoided fairytale characters, so as not to offend their friends.

David and Snow, were dressed as some couple from a movie Emma called "Grease" David dressed in something Killian would usually wear, while Snow looked like she just came from cheer practice. As soon as they sat, the began talking, about this and that, mostly the baby. What gender they thought it would be, why Emma and Killian didn't want to know, if Henry was excited to be a big brother. All topics that had already been wore down over time.

"Killian!" called a familiar voice, and Killian turned, relieved to see Robin there, dressed as… a modern version of himself? He was dressed a little different, but had a newer looking bow strapped to his back.

"Robin!" he called, excusing himself from Emma, to go and greet his friend properly.

Robin gave him an up and down, "What are you, mate?" he asked, "Wait, let me guess, a space pirate, from those movies, Henry likes. What are they… Star Battle?"

"Star Wars. And yes. I'm… I guess the name is, Han Solo." Killian nodded, giving Robin the up and down, "And what are you? A militant version of yourself?"

Robin laughed, shaking his head. "I'm Hawkeye. From Henry's "Avengers" Regina's Black Widow, she's about here somewhere."

Turns out, she was over at the bar, and Killian wished he could unsee the tight spandex spread over her, he knew it would be quite nice on Emma, but that, topped with the red wig, just looked wrong on Regina, as she came over to Robin, a drink in her hand, "Hook." She gave him an up down, "Or should I say, Solo?"

He gave her a sarcastic look, "Hook, will do." He said, "You could also try Killian on for size."

She shrugged, just as he heard a sharp his, and the clatter of ceramic on the table behind him. He spun, as Emma clutched her stomach. She looked up at him, with wide eyes, and suddenly the room spun around him, as Emma opened her mouth, and said one little sentence.

"It's time."

There was a flurry of action, Killian and David, both helping Emma from her seat. Henry offering to get the car, Snow saying instead, _she_ would get the car. Killian rubbing Emma's back, whispering assurances, as they waited for her mother to return. Getting her into the bug. A hasty call to Whale, who was already grumbling about walls, and babies. All of which they ignored, needing to get Emma to the hospital.

They were met at the door. A wheelchair at the ready, which they helped Emma, who was gripped by another contraction into.

The rest was a blur. He did know that Whale had yet to get tossed across the room, though if there was to many more smart comments from the doctor, Killian just might hit the man. Then the air was filled with a loud clear cry, Killian was whispering praise, smoothing her hair, when he heard it. He turned to face the source of the sound, and saw the small wriggling shape in Whale's hands.

"It's a girl." Whale told them, "Captain, would you like to cut the cord?" he asked, looking to Killian.

He looked at Emma, who nodded, tears in her eyes. She looked so spent, but also so happy. He moved across the room it what seemed like slow motion. A nurse guided him with a pair of scissors, and with a simple snip, it fell away, and the crying baby, now wrapped in a white towel was placed in Emma's arms. Killian was at their side in an instant, looking down at his true love, and their baby girl, who had quieted almost as soon as she was in her mother's arms.

"We made that, Swan." He whispered, awestruck. "She's perfect."

Emma nodded, looking up at him, and kissing him softly, "She's ours. Our little Swan."

He nodded, not even embarrassed as tears ran down his face, looking at the marvel in front of him, in the arms of the other marvel in his life. "Our little Eala."

Emma looked up, "Eala?" she asked.

He nodded, "It's an old word, it means, 'swan'" he told her.

"I like it." she said softly, "Our little Eala." She looked down at the baby, who blinked her eyes up at them, a crystal blue, "I think she likes it." a look up into Killian's eyes, "That's what we should name her. Eala. Eala Ruth Jones." She whispered.

Her little mouth opened in a sleepy O. Killian grinned, "Aye, I think that's perfect. Eala Ruth Jones. The perfect treat without the trick."

"And, a plus?" Piped up Whale from the other side of the room, "She has two hands." He gave them a cheeky look.

Emma glanced at Killian, "One trick?" she asked.

"Aye, one trick." He agreed, and Emma glared at the doctor.

"That's my daughter, you're talking about." She flicked her wrist, and Whale flew into a wall. He groaned, as Emma and Killian turned back to their newest addition.

 **~~Halloween~~**

 **A note on naming Baby Jones:**

 **Eala is actually the Irish word for Swan. I never could resist Colin's roots. It took me some time to figure out what her middle name would be though. I just knew I wanted it to be from an important female name from one of their pasts. I also couldn't resist giving Killian the chance to call her his little Swan.**

 **Reasons I went with Ruth.**

 **Eala Cleo (Sounds okay, but there was something that just didn't ring right with me. I don't know)**

 **Eala Milah (sounds like a law firm. Like I should be putting and Bomier at the end)**

 **Eala Ava (I just thought the length and sound were too similar. Just couldn't do it)**

 **Eala Ruth (Ruth is actually Emma's middle name, and I have a hybridized version of my own mother's middle name. Also, Ruth was David's mother, and the reason Emma actually came to be. It was also the one that sounded the best, especially paired with the last name Jones.)**

 **~~Halloween~~**

 **Please review: It feeds the hungry whovian**

 **Until next time darlings... Allons-y!**

 **Luv, Whovian.**


End file.
